freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Nightmare Fredbear
:Você está procurando por Nightmare Freddy, por Freddy Fazbear, por Golden Freddy, por Toy Freddy, por Shadow Freddy ou até mesmo por Phantom Freddy? Principal = é um antagonista de Five Nights at Freddy's 4 e um dos sete animatrônicos do jogo. É uma versão "pesadelo" de Fredbear, um personagem nunca visto no jogo (sem contar os Minigames). Aparência Nightmare Fredbear é um urso dourado totalmente destruído e aterrorizante. A sua barriga, parte de seus dedos e coxas e seus ombros possuem uma cor mais escura, não se sabe o motivo disso. Ele usa um chapéu e uma gravata borboleta, ambos da cor roxa. Possui dentes afiados na barriga e na boca, os quais estão sujos de sangue. Possui 5 dedos em cada uma das mãos (uma característica dos modelos springlocks) e seus olhos são alaranjados. Além do sangue visto nos dentes, é possível ver também manchas de sangue nas pontas dos dedos de sua mão direita. Comportamento thumb|left|Jumpscare de Nightmare Fredbear Nightmare Fredbear aparece na Noite 5 (noite inteira) e Noite 6 (a partir das quatro horas). Quando ativo, não há outros animatrônicos ativos o que, até certo ponto, pode facilitar a conclusão da noite. Fredbear se aproximará tanto pelo Corredor Esquerdo quanto pelo Corredor Direito. Caso o jogador avistá-lo, deve ser rápido e fechar a porta, antes que ele entre e realize sua Jumpscare. Fredbear também pode aparecer na Cama e no Armário. Caso ele estiver no Armário, o jogador deve fechar a porta e esperar ele sair. Caso ele estiver na Cama, o jogador deve ficar com a Lanterna ligada até sua cabeça sair. Deixar de fazer isso irá resultar em sua Jumpscare. Curiosidades *Entre seus dentes da barriga, é possível ler a frase incompleta "pro.....me". Presumivelmente, a frase é "property of me" (propriedade minha), fazendo referência ao teaser anterior. Outra probabilidade é que a frase seja "probably was me" (provavelmente fui eu). **Também pode-se notar a frase "or was it me" (ou fui eu). *No código-fonte do site de Scott quando ele postou esta imagem, era possível ver as letras "gsfecfbs", que foi escrito na Cifra de César (uma versão mais complicada do código binário), que é traduzido para "fredbear". *Na parte inferior da boca da barriga do animatrônico, é possível ver algo parecido como uma cabeça bem pequena, também é possivel notar que parece sair lágrimas de seus olhos. Algumas pessoas acham que é The Puppet, porém, outras acham que é uma alma de uma das crianças, pois as almas do minigames de Five Nights at Freddy's 2 e Five Nights at Freddy's 3 são representadas por uma criança chorando. **Há especulações de que a cabeça pertença ao protagonista de Five Nights at Freddy's 4, já que ele foi a vítima de uma mordida realizada por Fredbear. *No site IndieDB, é possível ler "NFB", que presumidamente indica "Nightmare Fredbear". *Algumas teorias presumem que Fredbear é Golden Freddy. |-|Galeria = Jogatina Fredbearlefthallfar.png|Nightmare Fredbear no Corredor Esquerdo, variação 1 Fredbearlefthallclose.png|Nightmare Fredbear no Corredor Esquerdo, variação 2 Fredbearrighthallfar.png|Nightmare Fredbear no Corredor Direito, variação 1 Fredbearrighthallclose.png|Nightmare Fredbear no Corredor Direito, variação 2 Fredbearcloset.png|Alucinação da cabeça de Nightmare Fredbear vista no Armário Fredbearbed.png|Alucinação da cabeça de Nightmare Fredbear vista na Cama Fnaf4 jumpscare fredbearinroom.gif|Jumpscare de Nightmare Fredbear Variados Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Nightmarefredbear.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear no menu Extra Anúncios 46.jpg|Teaser de Nightmare Fredbear. Não se sabe porque Scott deu tom P&B para a cor do seu corpo 46bright.jpg|Teaser clareado Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Nightmare Categoria:Masculinos